Thanksgiving at Wammy's
by XxKat-OF-ShadowsxX
Summary: It's Thanksgiving at Wammy's and Near is charged with setting the table. Big deal, right? But what happens when he walks in on Mello and Matt's fun? Mello/Matt/Near Yaoi, smutty, lemony, goodness.


Right this is going to be very smutty, like uber smutty, at least in my opinion.

This was an idea conceived by my mind as well as Tsuki1613's. We were on the topic of Thanksgiving. Then she had the bright idea of saying "What if Matt and Mello were caught going at it on the table!" and of course I just _had_ to say "Yeah, and it was _Near _that would walk in on them."

Thus this plot bunny was born from our perverted minds...

We're human we swear. Well then to the users who read this: I hope you enjoy this... ^^

To Tsuki: I told you so. :3

* * *

Thanksgiving at Wammy's… that could only mean one thing…..

"Near, my good boy, would you set the table this year? The plates for this holiday are in the bottom cupboard on the left, so you should have no problems reaching." Roger hurried off after his quick request.

Near sighed, choosing to ignore the obvious insult to his height, Roger was always never very good with kids.

Though Thanksgiving was a very American holiday, a lot of the kids that went to Wammy's were from all over the world so they celebrated the holiday anyway.

Even so… Near knew what happened on a holiday.

Near reluctantly picked up an armful of plates and headed out to the rarely used dining hall, the one used for holidays specially. Near paused outside the door knowing what he would most likely come across if he pushed through that door. Sure enough, muffled sounds were emerging from the other side.

He contemplated just leaving them there and coming back later, or just skip the stupid holiday as a whole, but curiosity was a bitch and Near was full of it.

Near grimaced and pushed through the swinging door keeping his curious head pointedly down until he placed the very breakable plates safely on the table before daring to look up.

His semi-virgin eyes were met with the sight of Mello on the poor table with Matt kissing him senseless over him. Matt was moving his hands up Mello's shirt playing with every inch of skin he could reach. Neither of the two seemed to notice that Near was there, either that or they just didn't care.

Near heard Mello moan into the kiss, the noise making Near realize he was staring, and quickly he started to place a plate at each chair avoiding the couple that was splayed out in the middle of the table. Near heard the quick shifting of bodies and a throaty moan come from Matt. Near couldn't resist looking back up to see that Mello had switched placed with Matt, and was now sucking and biting around Matt's neck. Matt, whose mouth was free to vocalize how good he thought it felt. Near felt himself becoming affected by their sexual display and quickly tried to distract himself by picking up another plate, his curiosity would kill him one day, Near could probably swear by it.

Then Near noticed something the made him freeze in place: Mello's eyes were fixed upon him. Near shuddered, nearly dropping the plate that was now clutched in his hands, as Mello licked up Matt's neck, Mello's gaze never wavering from Near's.

Mello broke contact with Near and detached his lips from Matt's neck. Matt's eyes searched Mello's questioning the halt of pleasure, Mello nodded his head toward Near, and Matt turned his head up to see Near, his eyes still ever lustful. Mello ghosted his lips over Matt's before slipping off Matt and pulled Matt after him coming over to Near, licking his lips as he walked. Near resisted the sudden urge to wet his own lips.

Near trembled in place, his motor skill rendered useless at the gaze of his two underlings. "Wh-Wha-" He stammered out.

Mello eyes flickered to Matt then back to Near, Matt stood next to Mello with a happy smile on his face. Near's frame trembled and his nails made tapping noises against the fragile plate he was still holding to his chest.

"I think it's time we let you in on our fun," Mello said taking a step closer, "It doesn't seem fair does it? Wanting to be with two people. Right, Matt?"

Matt bit his lip his eyes half questioned half pleaded with Near as he nodded. Mello took the plate from Near and Matt slipped in front of Near to place a kiss on Near's brow.

Near gasped and bit his lip, he really had no idea what he should do. There was no denying that he had thought on more than one occasion about such things with Matt or Mello, them being the only ones that he had ever felt any sort of affection for, but he would always oppress those feelings. One reason being he would never bring to light his feelings to either one of them. The second reason was that he wouldn't be able to choose one of them, for his feelings were equal and his heart wouldn't allow him to separate his feelings for them both. Then when Matt and Mello began having fornications, Near gave up and left his heart to wither, that was his way. He never dreamed of anything close to this.

Matt lowered his lips to Near's nose, then to his lips. Mello ran a finger down Matt's spine making him shiver. Near felt the shiver within the kiss and moaned, heat pooling freely down his body to his crotch.

Matt broke the kiss and Near gasped for breath, inhibitions were thrown away as Mello lifted Matt's shirt from his body. Then began to slowly undo the buttons to Near's shirt as Matt began to kiss Near once more.

The sensations within his body were overflowing. Matt's tongue flicked along the roof of Near's mouth, and Mello was reaching over to unbutton Near's white shirt caressing the skin that was exposed. Mello attached his mouth once more to Matt's neck and Matt gasped in delighted surprise. Mello then reached around Matt and slipped Near's shirt from his shoulders.

Mello took Near and Matt's hands and lead them back to the table, pushing away the plates and the table cloth. Then he gently pushed Matt to the table pulling off Matt's jeans in the process. Matt made a sort of mewling sound, one of obvious need as the cold air struck at his weeping erection. Mello then turned to Near and said but one word.

"Suck."

Near gulped hand hesitantly climbed onto the table biting his lip and staring at Matt's straining erection.

"N-Near" Matt pleaded. Near lowered his lips slowly his lightning quick mind thinking over what he would do, the thoughts going strait to his now hard member. Near licked the tip of Matt, making Matt cry out in pleasure, pausing to decide that he liked the taste and placed two delicate hands on either side of Matt's hips to lick more and more of Matt. Matt bucked his hips going insane with Near's unintentional teasing.

"I said suck not torture him." Mello chuckled palming himself through his leather pants. He quickly decided it was time for more clothing removal and freed himself from the leather that clung to his skin with practiced ease. Near obeyed Mello's order and brought his lips around the head of Matt's straining erection. Matt bucked up into Near's mouth almost choking him but he began t slowly bob his head along Matt using his hand to accommodate for the skin that Near's mouth couldn't wrap itself around. Matt's moans and cries were enough encouragement for Near to go faster.

Mello climbed onto the table as well and knelt with his untouched erection in Matt's face. Matt needed no words from Mello as he greedily lapped at Mello's member. Mello groaned in appreciation resisting the urge to just mouth-fuck Matt senseless. Mello saw how Near was sucking off Matt and smirked at a sudden idea. Slowly Mello reached over and ran a hand over Near's bare, pale back. Nimbly he ran a finger down Near's backside slipping the digit into Near's entrance. Thrusting it in and out of Near searching for the spot to make Near's pleasure spike

Near released Matt's cock from his mouth in surprise, "Mello? What ar-_Ah! Mnnnnn"_

Near thrust back against Mello's finger, his vision blurring with a pleasure he had never experienced before. Somewhere in Near's mind a voice screamed that this was wrong, Mello was…Mello. Mello hated Near, Matt was one thing but-

Near's train of thought was ended as Mello thrust his finger back against his prostate. Matt wined somewhere and Near flickered his eyes opened enough to see that Matt was getting turned on from Near's display of uncommon emotion, Near brought more attention to Matt's weeping erection once again bobbing his head. Mello picked up the speed to his thrusts against Near's prostate earning him a cry that was swallowed by the hot object in his mouth. The vibrations of Near's moan set off a delicious moan from Matt. To which Mello appreciated greatly not only vocalizing it but encouraged him to abuse Near's prostate with more vigor.

Soon, too soon, Near knew he was reaching a climax and with one more thrust against his prostate he came all over the table, his member having never even been touched. The cry that was vocalized was one so great, it sent Matt over his edge he came without warning into Near's mouth. Mello followed not long after that, arching back with Matt's delicious moans against his cock.

Near rolled to his side gasping, cum dribbled from his mouth down his face, cheeks red, and his white hair was half plastered to his head from perspiration. Matt who turned his head to Near's movement couldn't help but think that it was the sexiest sight they had ever seen. Mello who had also looked over desperately wished for a picture of this to jerk off to later.

"I-" Near gasped after partially catching his breath, "I am not cleaning this up."

Mello raised an eyebrow at Near's comment, then at Matt who decided to start laughing. Matt reached next to him on either side grasping a small albino hand, and a strong tan hand. Each hand gripped his hand in return, one gently, the other with reassuring force.

Mello reached over Matt, still holding his hand, to Near and took the boys other hand, "Let's get out of here."

Near met his eyes with Mello's, and Mello blinked at the smoldering and lustful gaze he received, then Near regained his composure and used Mello's hand as an anchor to help himself into an upright position. Then Matt sat up, and stretched out his back, "Yeah I need a bed, as much as I love table sex, it kills my back."

"Old man."

"Hey, you're the one with white hair!"

"And yet I have no back problems to speak of."

"Aw, shut it both of you. Let's get dressed, go to my room, and get undressed again."

"…"

"…"

"Perv."

"Near!"

Later everyone in Wammy's orphanage was gathered around the table to give thanks for a holiday that took place thousands of kilometer's away.

"Mr. Roger" one of the younger kid's asked, "There's a wet spot on the table."

Roger waved it off, scowling at three empty seats near the front of the table, "It's probably just water that condensed off a platter."

The kid who spoke shrugged and passed the mashed potatoes he was holding to the person next to him.

Roger sat down at the table haughtily, his plan to coax Near into joining the house for dinner was unsuccessful. He had thought that if he had the boy set the table he would just stay for dinner. But it seemed as though the boy just set the table and left, and apparently Mello and Matt were missing as well. As infrequent as they missed dinner, it wasn't uncommon for them to skip holiday feasts.

"Mr. Roger, the wet spot smells funny."

Roger sighed, "It's probably nothing."

"Well if you say so." The kid said glairing at the spot and pulling his plate closer to himself, away from the spot.

'Kids' Roger thought to himself.

* * *

Right, now here's the kicker. That was my first lemon!

I'm not even joking! I was writing another oneshot on the side that's a bit more romantic, Ya know, something to get me past my first lemon, but then I wrote this... the other story will be out soon it's called Movin' On, a Light/L fic.

Enough of that then, Review please! I need to know how people take this...

Me love you long time? ^^"


End file.
